Star Fox: The Beginning
by rocker95
Summary: James McCloud falls in love with Vixy Reinard, they get married and have Fox. With Andross rising as a higher threat, James forms Star Fox and helps the Cornerian Army. Trust me, better story than summary. Cover art by blackby d48flnj of DeviantART.
1. What A Woman

**Star Fox: The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

June 15, 1988.

Cornerian Flight Academy.

There was a young fox with blue jeans a blue shirt and a white jacket on staring at a young vixen with a pink dress on during a test in class. He was fascinated with her. Everything about her was perfect.

"**JAMES!**" shouted the teacher.

That got his attention.

"Pay attention and take your test." said the teacher.

"Yes, sir." said the fox.

Lunch.

James, a rabbit and a dog sat a lunch table while James stared at the vixen that was sitting at another table.

"Peppy, is she new?" asked James.

The rabbit turned around to see who he was looking at.

"Yeah." said the rabbit. "That's Vixy Reinard."

"You have a crush on her?" asked the dog.

"Oh, come on, Pepper." James joked. "It's not like you haven't had a crush on anyone."

"Go talk to her." said Peppy.

"I'm bad with pickup lines." said James.

"You can have a civilized conversation, ya know?" asked Pepper.

"Who honestly would do that?" asked Peppy. "Just sit down and start a random conversation with a girl. She would probably get up and leave."

James, ignoring everything they were saying, got up and walked over to Vixy.

"Hey there, pretty lady!" James said.

Vixy smiled at him.

"Hey James." said Vixy.

James smiled back at her.

"You heard the teacher, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Vixy said with a smile. "Why don't you sit down?"

So, James sat down.

"I'm Vixy Reinard." said Vixy.

"I'm James McCloud." said James.

"Can I call you Jamie?" asked Vixy.

"Well, sure." said James. "Fine by me. So, what do you like to do?"

"I don't do much, surprisingly." said Vixy. "I go get malts every once in a while."

"Is there a special someone in your life?" asked James.

"Nope." said Vixy.

"Me neither." said James.

Vixy smiled.

"You know Jamie, you are pretty cute." said Vixy.

James laughed at that.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Yep." said Vixy.

"Well, thanks." said James. "You are, without a doubt, the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Vixy blushed as she smiled.

"May I have your phone number?" asked Vixy.

"That depends." James flirted. "May I have yours?"

Vixy smiled.

"Give me yours first." she flirted.

James got out a pen and a little yellow notepad and wrote down his number, then gave it to Vixy.

Vixy then got out pink paper and a pink pen and wrote down her number, then gave it to James.

The bell then rang.

"Bye, Jamie." said Vixy and got up. "It was nice meeting you. Call me tonight."

"I will." said James and just stared at her as she walked away. "My, what a woman."

Peppy and Pepper then walked up to James.

"Come on, man." said Peppy. "We're gonna be late."

"Oh. Uh... Okay." said James.


	2. So Fast

**Chapter 2**

James was at his house. He didn't live with his parents. As a matter of fact, he didn't live with anyone.

James picked up his phone and dialed Vixy's number.

"Hello?" asked an unfamiliar female's voice.

"Hi." said James. "Is Vixy Reinard there?"

"Who's this?" asked the voice.

"James McCloud." said James. "I met Vixy Reinard today in the Cornerian Flight Academy. I don't got the wrong number, do I?"

"No." said the voice. "Here she is."

The woman (Vixy's mother) gave the phone to Vixy.

"Hello?" asked Vixy.

"Hey there, hottie!" James flirted.

Vixy smiled.

"Hey, Jamie." she said.

"I told you I'd call." said James.

"I'm so glad you did." said Vixy and went to her room. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Really?" James asked with a smile. "What a coincidence! I've been thinking about you all day!"

Vixy laughed.

"You're funny, Jamie!" she laughed.

"Well, I'm glad." said James. "You're the first girl who ever liked me."

"Jamie?" Vixy asked with seriousness.

"Yeah, Vixy?" asked James.

"I know we just met... but... I love you..." Vixy said nervously.

"I love you too." said James.

"I don't wanna rush you..." Vixy said nervously. "I just... I'm ready..."

"Believe me." said James. "So am I. Would your mother mind if you came over?"

"I'm gonna be 18 next year." said Vixy. "She doesn't care."

"Great." said James. "I live in the blue house near the hospital. And listen. If you're nervous about this, we don't have to do it now. You can just come and talk."

Vixy then went out and got in her silver 1977 Cadillac Coupe Deville then drove to James's house and knocked on the door.

James walked in the room.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Vixy!" Vixy answered.

James opened the door.

"Hey, Jamie." said Vixy and shut, then locked the door. "Your parents here?"

"I live by myself." said James.

Vixy bit her lip and smiled.

"I'm not nervous." she said.

James smiled.

He and Vixy then walked into his bedroom.

"You're so beautiful." said James.

"And you are so handsome." said Vixy and put her arms around James's neck then kissed him. As they kissed, James put his paw up Vixy's shirt on her right breast.

James lie down on his bed and Vixy stood over top of him on her knees kissing him.

They stopped and Vixy unbuttonned James's shirt, revealing his chest. James then took his jacket and shirt off and put them on the floor. Vixy then took her shirt off, to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. She then took her pants off.

"Your curves..." said James. "They're perfect..."

"They were designed for the perfect paws." Vixy flirted, then took off James's pants and kissed him more.

Next, the two took their underwear off and smiled at each other as they were about to go at it.

Vixy lowered herself onto James's cock and moved gently.

"Oh yeah..." said James.

"Ooh..." Vixy moaned.

**James's P.O.V.**

**I was unsure whether Vixy had sex before, but as time passed, it felt like the best damn thing I could ever experience. I knew one thing: I was a lucky vulpine!**

* * *

**Note: Sorry for disappointing you guys. This is their first time, so some things would probably be awkward. However, I do promise that there will be a full sex scene the night that Fox is conceived, so stay tuned! **


	3. Pizza Frenzy

**Chapter 3**

James sat in his room, reading a Superman comic book on his bed as Vixy was in the shower. He still had his shirt and jacket off, but he had his pants back on.

Vixy came out of the shower into James's room with a towel around her. She then took her towel off and it drew James's attention. Vixy wasn't paying attention to James as she put her clothes back on.

"You wanna spend the night with me?" James asked, after Vixy was dressed.

"Yeah." said Vixy. "I'd like that."

James smiled.

"You hungry?" asked James.

"A little bit." said Vixy. "Why?"

"I'm taking you out on a date." said James.

"Jamie, you don't have to spend a lot of money on me." said Vixy. "After all, I'm not hungry enough for a big meal like that."

James sat up and kissed Vixy.

"But I want to." said James.

"Don't." said Vixy. "At least not tonight."

"Okay." said James.

"Why don't we cook?" asked Vixy.

"We?" James asked.

"Yeah." said Vixy. "Just me helping you."

"We can do that." said James.

So, James and Vixy walked back down to James's kitchen.

"You got any ideas on what you want to eat?" asked James.

"Would you go for tossed pizza?" asked Vixy.

James looked confused.

"You toss it up in the air." said Vixy.

"Oh." said James. "I thought you grabbed it out of the trash."

Vixy laughed.

James and Vixy got to work and made the dough.

Vixy then tossed it the air and tried to catch it, but it landed on James's head.

The 'oops' face Vixy had just previously had then turned into laughter.

James then smiled, took a piece of dough off and pressed it onto Vixy's cheek.

Vixy then smiled and threw the pizza sauce from the can and it went all over James's chest.

"You're gonna get it, girl!" James joked, then scooped pizza sauce off his chest and threw it on Vixy's neck and face.

Vixy then laughed and threw mushrooms onto James's chest, then laughed even harder because the mushrooms stuck. James only smiled and threw all the cheese on Vixy. Then, to their surprise, there was a ring at the door.

"Who could that be?" James said, a bit angrily, then answered the door to see Peppy.

Peppy then had a 'that's odd' face.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Peppy. "Making a James pizza?"

"No." said James. "Vixy and I got into a food fight."

"Wait. She's here?" asked Peppy. "You two are dating already?"

"That's not important." said James. "What's important is what the hell are you doing here?"

"You know the tank simulator at the academy?" asked Peppy.

"What about it?" asked James. "Is there something wrong with it? Is someone hurt?"

"It malfunctioned." said Peppy. "There was an event tonight that most of the academy was there for. Pepper got on it and he's severely injured. He's at the hospital."

"Oh shit." said James.

"What?" Vixy asked.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." said James and closed the door. "Take another shower and get on clean clothes."

"Why?" asked Vixy. "What's wrong?"

"My best friend is hurt bad." said James. "He's in the hospital."


	4. Sabotaged!

**Chapter 4**

James and Vixy were out of the shower and rushing into the hospital to the front desk.

"Pepper Hayes!" James said.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." said the lady at the front desk.

"I need to know how he is cod ammit!" shouted James.

**(Yes, I know it sounds stupid, but I don't like using God's name in vein.)**

"What's your names?" asked the lady at the front desk.

"James McCloud and Vixy Reinard." said James.

"Just this one time." said the lady at the front desk.

"Thank you!" said James.

"Room 404." said the lady at the front desk.

The two then walk down the hall.

"Jamie, you shouldn't yell at them." said Vixy. "That can get you in a lot of trouble."

"We'll be fine." said James and the two walk in Pepper's room.

Pepper was lying there on a breathing machine in his bed.

"They should pay for this." said James.

"It's not the school's fault." said Vixy. "It's the inspector's fault."

Peppy then came in the room.

"James, you'll never guess what I've found on the tapes from the headmaster's office." said Peppy.

"What?" asked James.

"Someone sabotaged the simulator." said Peppy.


End file.
